Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus
by iamhermionemalfoy
Summary: The night before graduation, a special ball is held for the seventh years... my first dhr fanfic (oneshot)... Please R&R!


Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

by cenagurl

A/n: This happens during the night before the Hogwarts Graduation…

I glanced nervously at my reflection in the bathroom, making sure that everything was in place. I silently thanked God again for finally doing something about my bushy hair, which was now tamed and glossy, although still given to curl. I didn't have to do much about my hair, which I just shampooed and conditioned, and didn't bother to put it up in a heavy coil like Lavender and Parvati did so my curls now bounced jauntily against my bare shoulders, which I noted mentally, were very pale due to lack of exposure to sunlight.

My dress was personally sent to me by my mum for the special occasion tonight---the Graduation Ball. It was sewn by our neighbor who owns a well-known clothing boutique for free, since she owed a few favors from my dad at the dental clinic. Anyway, the dress was simply beautiful--- it was an off-shouldered pale yellow gown with a skirt that billowed out like a princess's garment (Just imagine the gown Belle wore in Beauty and the Beast). Along with the gown sent to me, however, came a necklace with a sapphire stone that was a graduation gift from my parents. That was the only trinket I wore now, and I must say I looked simple yet elegant.

I was also wearing no make up. It wasn't that I didn't want to, but rather that I didn't own any--- although if you count lip gloss as one. Leaning more closely to the mirror, I gave my cheeks a little pinch--- they were too pale for my taste. After a few more pinching, my cheeks were already pink, and I smiled at my efforts.

"You're ready to go, Hermione," I told my reflection, then walked out of the bathroom. I had no idea this was going to be the night my life would change forever.

I stepped inside the Great Hall with a tense sigh. I was grateful the room was a little dark (the only lights were the ones from the fairies floating around the room) because as I trudged forward I tripped on my gown and nearly fell. Cursing at my clumsiness, I made my way onwards, craning my neck to look for Harry and Ron. The first familiar face I saw was Parvati though. Her arm was linked with Seamus, who was blushing but was looking happy.

"You look gorgeous, Hermione!" Parvati gushed, the bangles on her wrists jingling as she gave me a small wave. "Where's your date?" I gave her a grim smile. "I don't have a date, Parvati." I told her without a trace of humiliation. She gave me a sympathetic look that made me have the sudden urge to roll my eyes, but I continued to smile instead.

"Aw, poor you! Well, have a good time!" with that she and Seamus disappeared into the thick crowd of people before I could give a scathing reply. Suddenly, a slow music started up and people began to gather at the dance floor, holding their partners close.

I watched them all sway to the music, for a moment feeling a stab of jealousy that they ended up with somebody while I was all alone. Maybe Parvati's right, I am pathetic, I thought as I glimpsed Harry on the dance floor, his arms wrapped around Ginny as they slow danced while Ron was awkwardly dancing with Luna, who looked stunningly pretty that night wearing cerulean robes that matched her eyes. I began to feel grouchier seeing my friends waltz around like that while I stand at a corner, all alone.

I almost screamed in surprise when a hand gripped my upper arm tightly, and when I whirled about, I saw Draco Malfoy staring at me in disbelief. "What do you want?" I asked coolly, although deep down my heartbeat had already begun to accelerate at the mere sight of him. Damn, he looks good tonight, I thought absently as I scrutinized him. He was wearing forest green robes, and his usually gelled back hair was down, lessening the sharpness of his features and of course, making him more handsome.

"You're looking well tonight, Granger," he whispered, his breath tickling my face. That's when I realized that he stood so close, close enough that I could see the silver specks in those intense gray eyes of his….

"Why thank you," I responded brusquely, trying to yank my arm from his grip, but he only pulled me closer. "Why haven't you danced yet?" he asked nonchalantly, as though he just asked how the weather was outside. "Isn't anyone asking you?"

I gave him a hard glare. "That's none of your business, Malfoy. Now get out of my face," he gave me a cocky grin that made my stomach do several somersaults. Heavens, why am I reacting like this to a git like him?

"You're so pathetic, Granger, no one has asked you to dance yet. But since I am exceptionally kind tonight, I will give you the honor of dancing with me after this song," he told me in an arrogant drawl, and I gawked at him.

"I'd rather rot here than dance with you," I answered in my most venomous voice. "I insist," Malfoy said, then pulled me to the dance floor as the song ended. The Weird Sisters started to play the next tune, which was equally mournful as the previous one.

I let myself get dragged by him, and when we reached the dance floor, Malfoy put my arms on his shoulders as he placed his hands on my hips. "At least pretend that you like it," he growled in my ear, and I involuntarily shivered when his lips inadvertently grazed a sensitive part of my earlobe.

I answered by wrapping my arms around his neck as we steered ineptly around the dance floor. I was glad no one was even bothering to spare us a glance, as I don't have any idea what I would do or say if someone spotted us, especially Harry and Ron.

"Granger," he called softly, sending a tingling sensation to my bones at his gentle tone. "What?" I asked, lessening the biting edge on my voice as my eyes met his--- I instantly regretted that, because at the moment his eyes were simply… overpowering. I found myself staring at those limpid silvery depths, and I couldn't think, speak, or move.

"I have something to tell you tomorrow after the graduation, so meet me at the lakeside after the ceremony," I was snapped out from my foolish girlish reverie when he uttered those words. "Why don't you say it now? Me and my friends are leaving right after the ceremony to celebrate at the burrow," I responded in a cool voice.

"I'll hex you on the spot if you don't come," he countered with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He looked so handsomely roguish with the look in his eyes and the half-smirk that I found myself catching my breath and calming my heart.

"Couldn't you do better than that?" I challenged him. He raised a brow in response. The grin on lips grew wider, revealing a small dimple at the corner of his mouth that I suddenly yearned to touch. Damn, why am I beginning to see Malfoy in a new light! It almost seems like I'm beginning to think he's… charming and handsome?

"I'll kiss you to death if you don't promise me you'll come," he told me in a serious tone, making me wonder if he'd really do it. I gave my head a mental kick when I found myself wishing he would. What is happening to me?

"You wouldn't dare," I said, my gaze accidentally dropping to his mouth, which looked inviting enough to devour. This made my cheeks flame, and I inwardly prayed he wouldn't notice my fiery blush. "I'm a mudblood, remember?" I felt the sudden need to remind him.

The smile didn't waver from his face. "I know," he answered in a cheerful voice, completely confusing me. I stare at him in an open-mouthed surprise. Since when had blood status not mattered to Draco Malfoy, the proud pureblood?

"And I don't care." Those were his last words before he leaned down and kissed me, making me forget who I am, who he is, and where we are. My mind had gone blank too, and I didn't have any idea on how my arms got entwined in his neck and my hands in his hair.

I could also feel my knees buckling, but he pulled me closer to him as the kiss deepened. When he pulled away my head fell on his shoulder, my breathing ragged like I just raced up to the top of Mount Everest. My heart was hammering wildly against my ribcage, and I was visibly trembling.

I was too shaken to realize he was just in the same condition as I was. "Now are you going to come?" he whispered to me, his voice uneven and hoarse. I managed a small nod, still unable to recover from his earth-shattering kiss.

He then slowly disengaged himself from me, but his hands still supported my shoulders. I reckoned he figured I was still in a daze. "The music's over, Granger." He told me, and I blinked, finally coming to my senses.

My blush could have started fire. Straightening up, I tilted my head to look at him in the eye so that I could give him a piece of my mind. He had already turned around, though, and was beginning to walk away from me.

Just as I was about to shout at him to come back this instant, he half-turned and gave me a cocky smile. "It was… a pleasure dancing with you, Granger," he drawled in his arrogant voice. "Don't forget tomorrow, alright?"

"I'm not coming," I told him in my most stubborn voice. He rolled his eyes in reply. I was surprised when he dragged me from the dance floor by my arm. "Malfoy, you git, where are you taking me?" I yelled, but he only turned to give me a cocky grin.

He didn't stop dragging me until we reached the outside grounds of Hogwarts. That's when I finally managed to yank arm from his steel grip. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the lakeside," Malfoy responded, making a move to grab my arm again. "And why are we going there? Is this another one of your petty tricks? If you're planning to drown me in the lake, I'm telling you, you won't succeed," I said in one breath.

Malfoy gazed heavenward, and from the look on his face I could tell he was praying for patience. When he looked at me again, he expelled a sigh. "Honestly woman, you try my patience," he muttered, and I shot him a look of outrage. "I TRY YOUR PATIENCE!" I screamed. The last strands of my temper wafted away, and I turned to head back to the castle.

Malfoy's hand stopped me though. He had grabbed the back of my gown, and I found myself thrown into his chest rather forcefully. He gave a groan when my elbow connected with his ribs, and I gave a victorious smile.

"You are listening to what I am going to say, Granger, or I really would drown you in the lake," he growled, making me laugh despite my anger. "Tell me now," I ordered, disengaging myself from him. When I had righted my position, I faced him and gave him a cool stare.

"Not until we reach the lakeside," he replied through gritted teeth. "Why is the lakeside so important to you?" I couldn't help but ask. "Can't you tell whatever in God's name you want to tell me here? I really am beginning to think you want to feed me to the octopus there," I meant the last comment as a joke to lighten the frown on his face, but his scowl only grew darker.

"Alright, we're coming to the lake," I told him to ease the unsightly frown away. He looked better smiling in my opinion. He didn't answer but instead walked down to the direction to the lakeside. I followed, walking carefully because I was wearing high-heeled shoes.

When we reached the lakeside, he stopped just a few inches from the water and tilted his face up to gaze at the sky. I followed suit, and gasped at the sheer beauty of the heavens. The velvety black sky was dotted with countless stars, and a full moon hung overhead, casting a strange glow to the lake, somehow making it look breathtaking and… romantic.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" Malfoy asked, still staring at the sky. When I turned to look at him, my breath got caught up in my throat, and my heart started racing again. He didn't look one bit like the arrogant Slytherin Prince he prides himself to be. He looked more… angelic with the soft moonlight shining down on his pale blonde hair, and illuminating his features with a soft glow.

Harry and Ron would absolutely kill me if they knew what I was thinking.

"Yes," I answered in a barely audible voice. He finally turned away from the sky to look at me, and when he did, my heart stopped beating. I thought I stopped breathing too, as I stared into his eyes, which were more silver than gray in the moonlight.

"I hate you," he said in a soft voice, and I felt a knifing sensation in my heart. "You dragged me out here to tell me that?" I asked, blinking rapidly to stop the hideous threat of tears. I already knew he hated me judging from his actions in the past seven years, but hearing him voice it out to me at this moment tore at my heart.

"I hate you," he repeated, moving closer to me, his gaze unwavering. "I hate you for having this strange power over me. I hated you for being a mudblood, for being Potter's friend, for making me feel stupid, for making me see that what I was doing for the past years were wrong, but most of all, I hate you for making me fight against my father, and disobeying his orders to become a Death Eater.You woke me up from the false beliefs I had believed in, and you didn't even try hard."

I was so astounded by the sudden confession that I couldn't move or speak. "I hate you, Hermione Jane Granger, but not as much as I…" he couldn't seem to say the words.

"What?" I whispered. He shook his head and broke his gaze from my questioning ones. "Damn, I can't say it," he mumbled, his hand unconsciously tugging at his white-blonde hair. I could tell he was thoroughly uncomfortable with the topic.

"What can't you say?" I asked, confused. "I hate you," he said in a defeated voice.

"I believe you just said that," I responded quietly. "And please do quit repeating that over and over. Now, if that's all you have to say, I would go back inside now," I was beginning to turn away when he whispered, "Yes, I hate you, but not as much as I... oh hell, what am I saying?"

"I have no idea," I returned. "And I'm not listening to you anymore, since you are just repeating what you already said," I spun on my heel and began to walk away.

"Damn you, Granger, will you quit being so difficult?" he shouted after me, and I stopped walking. "Difficult? What do you mean I'm being difficult? You're the one that dragged me here to tell me you hate me, which I already knew for the past years," I turn around to give him a hateful stare.

"Hell, didn't you listen to a word I said earlier?" Malfoy yelled, his anger showing plainly on his face. "And I thought you had a good attention span," he added in a mumble.

"I was listening to you," I respond, forcing myself to calm down. "Then why can't you piece out all that I said in that bushy head of yours?" he asked. I fell silent as I tried to recall everything he said earlier.

"_I hate you._ _I hate you for having this strange power over me. I hated you for being a mudblood, for being Potter's friend, for making me feel stupid, for making me see that what I was doing for the past years were wrong, but most of all, I hate you for making me fight against my father, and disobeying his orders to become a Death Eater. You woke me up from the false beliefs I had believed in, and you didn't even try hard." _

That's when the numbing truth dawned on me. "Oh my God," I whispered, my mouth hanging open. "I had no idea…" The dance, the kiss, the lakeside scenery… oh hell.

Malfoy gave a shallow laugh. "I was pretty good at pretending. Not to mention you're as clueless as Longbottom is at Potions," he said, the anger gone from his face. He wouldn't look at me, and I'm quite sure my cheeks are as ruddy as the Gryffindor banners.

However, when his sly insult sank in my mind, I forgot about my embarrassment. "Hey, I'm not clueless! I just never noticed because every time I see you, I overlook everything else but your horrible attitude and arrogant swagger," I told him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You didn't notice my looks?" he asked innocently with a playful grin that made me laugh. "What looks?" I asked jokingly, and he pretended to look hurt. "Alright, I noticed," I confessed with a slight blush. "But your arrogant attitude was so overwhelming that I almost saw you as an old, ugly dragon,"

"An old, ugly, dragon, huh?" he repeated as he strode towards me. I answer with an impish grin, then wrap my arms around him when he closed the distance between us. "How about you kiss one right now?" he requested in a soft whisper, and I did as the dragon ordered.

When we pulled away several moments later, I said, "You know what, Draco? I'm so glad I didn't follow the school motto, even if it was unintentional," he gave me a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus," I answered, and I felt his smile as we kissed again, the beautiful heavens a silent witness that we were finally able to transcend the barriers that separated our kinds of people for the past years.

A/n: So, what do you think? Please review! Oh, and if you think this sucks, please forgive me since this really is my first attempt at writing D/H fics, and I just did this to show how much I ship these couple. And if you've finished 'til the end, a bunch of thanks to you!

Note: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus – Never tickle a sleeping dragon.


End file.
